


Missed glance

by hiraikotsu_girl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraikotsu_girl/pseuds/hiraikotsu_girl
Summary: She had missed the warm look, the soft smile on his lips, watching her.





	Missed glance

Her eyes grew wider seeing all the stuff Kagome had brought here from the other world. Food she never had seen before, toys for Kirara and Shippou. A smile hushed over her face when she knelt down and took one of the toys, Kirara already mewing next to her in exitement. "Let's see Kirara." She spoke to the demon cat, already jumping, her paws catching the fethers on a stick. Giggles left her mouth when she saw how much fun Kirara had. She was glad to be able to give her something else, something beside all those demon hunting. The cat stopped when her attention was drawn away to some plate with food in it. "A cat bowl with some tuna." Kagome said. They both watched Kirara sniffing before she started eating happily.

An explosion made them look up in fear, alarmed, her grip went tight around Hiraikotsu. "Shippou!" Kagome's voice was alarming, but they soon calmed down. Shippou had found some toys he better had not played with. "Fireworks." She could hear Kagome say and showed them to the others. "Fireworks?" She repeaded and watched the different looking materials. "Just small ones. But they're fun. Wanna try?" She asked and looked up at Inuyasha, giving him something and then lightning it up. "Sparklers. They are pretty, aren't they?"

Sometimes Sango wished she could get to know Kagome's world. But sadly only she and Inuyasha could go there. She tried to picture everything in her head when Kagome talked about it. It sounded like a better world. Without demons, more medicine. How often had Kagome saved their lives with them. His live.  
Her eyes moved to Miroku, watching him and Inuyasha already fighting together with Shippou over some food. Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. This would never change. 

Her eyes moved next to her when she heard some ringing noise. A bell. Kirara. The demon cat had found another toy, rolling a small ball around, jumping after it when Sango rolled it away. Laughing softly, she missed his eyes on her while watching Kirara and playing with her. She missed the warm look, the soft smile on his lips, watching her with the demon cat. 

And Miroku was glad no one saw him. Everyone was busy with their own things.


End file.
